Forum:Vote for a Move
Voting For (2/1) * - Well, I'll start with the skin, since it's our catalyst: it's horrible! Beyond that, the other options are either gone or about to be gone, and the thing is so incredibly foreign from anything that's come before it's highly restrictive. Everything was rearranged, squished, morphed or otherwise mutilated: useful links are confined to a bar at the top of the page or a little pop-up menu at the bottom you have to make for yourself. Colors are out of whack. There's massive commercials up top and to the side unless you use a special skin edit. I could go on, but I won't. Perhaps more annoying is that, from what Tony led me to understand, they didn't listen to any community input over this whole ordeal, and only offered keeping a former skin when a large wiki threatened to leave (which the wikia did anyways, even after getting the skin, just to make a point). This is unlikely to be the end; wikia's always tried to enforce their long-term plan on us, so I say we bug out before they get the chance. --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 22:54, November 5, 2010 (UTC) * - Despite "118's fix", Oasis sucks. I support a move all the way. Neutral (2/1) * - Leaning towards Actene's comment.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:58, November 5, 2010 (UTC) * - I am bit at ends with the new skin. I will miss the old features but I'll give this a shot. Seeing moving as an option, it may create more problems in the future. Against (3/1) * - Although I can understand why everyone's upset about this (I agree that the new skin is inferior to the old one), I think that leaving is an overreaction. At the end of the day, we are a community website that is being hosted for free by Wikia. As such, Wikia has the right to make the changes it wants to regardless of how we feel about it. I haven't really been paying much attention to this debate up until now, so I don't know if we've got another, similar free site sitting out there for us to migrate to. However, I think that moving will cause more problems than it will solve, problems that really aren't worth an annoying change of skin. * - To be honest, we'll be moving into a situation no better than what we're in. I'll break it down into chunks for you. **Ads: We'll still be getting them, its not going to vastly change. If we want them gone, we need to pay a charge. **Monaco: Moving to shoutwiki isn't going to be some kind of glorious return to the old Monaco skin. If we want Monaco skin, we have to wait for them to fix it, then we have it, only for six months. After six months we have to pay to keep Monaco. Basically, unless we pay we're stuck with bare bone features. **Charges: We want ads gone, charge, other features will be charged in the future, though what features, and what charge is unclear. **Things we'll lose: Forums are apparently not very workable, no inhouse blogs on shoutwiki, social features require activation. **Sum it up, if we move to Shoutwiki, we'll lose the majority of the features we've gained and have to pay to get a few of them back. **Oh, more things to share. We'll lose the majority of our traffic through here (from both Halopedias and Wikia. Shoutwiki community isn't nearly as big **Yes, wikia may not be that bothered about the community, but they can do what they want. they own it after all, and if you didn't know the reason for some of the changes, i'll educate yer ***Screen resolution is fixed to ensure articles look the same on all screens, from laptops to wide screens. On my laptop its actually close to fine. That's still fixed by about twenty lines of copied and pasted code. ***Monaco was heavy on the server and glitchi, which is why we have Oasis. ***Ads keep up wikia's funding and stop it from going under. Simple apps for your internet browser will fix this without affecting Wikia's income. * - I have to agree with Ajax and Actene on this one. I believe that this is a minor inconvience that is going to cost far more money then should be nessecary. I think bebetter to think for the future, rather then the present, as in time, we will likely adapt to Oasis. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 00:49, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Biscuits, its not going to cost money, as per the discussion page on moving to Shoutwiki. Comments